1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a voltage measurement apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A power supply of a computer outputs different voltages, such as +12 volts (V), +5V, and +3.3V. These output voltages of the power supply usually need to be precisely measured before they are outputted to, for example, a motherboard of the computer. However, measurement devices are expensive, and are complex in design.